


Sins of the Future

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, Ancient Greece, F/F, Greek gods, New Beginnings, Pilot Episode, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Travel, Xena Reboot, likemeseries.com/xena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: Ares and Apollo force the fates to create a world in which the gods prosper again. Xena, Ares' Chosen, has her sights set on Poteidaia being her first large conquest on her path to control Greece. With her skills and great army, Xena plans to conquer everything.





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> In a time of ancient gods, warlords, and kings, a land in turmoil created an unlikely hero.  
> Xena, a fierce princess with a taste for battle.  
> Gabrielle, a hopeful bard seeking adventure.  
> The power... the passion... the danger...  
> Their courage will change the world.

TEASER

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. XENA AND GABRIELLE’S FRONT PORCH - MORNING (DAY 1)

 

WE OPEN ON  GABRIELLE (RENEE O’CONNOR) SITTING ON A CHAIR ON HER FRONT PORCH. SHE IS WORKING ON SHAPING A QUARTERSTAFF. GABRIELLE IS WEARING A TUNIC WITH A SHAWL WRAPPED AROUND HERSELF. SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL, BARDICALLY-INCLINED AMAZON QUEEN IN HER EARLY 40S. SHE APPEARS CONTENT, AND IS HUMMING THE ORIGINAL XENA SONG. GABRIELLE LOOKS UP AND AROUND BEFORE THE SOUNDS OF A HORSE’S HOOVES ARE HEARD. A HORSE COMES AROUND A BUSH ON THE PATH LEADING TO THE PORCH, CARRYING A YOUNG WOMAN,  EVE (LATE 20S), AND TWO SMALL CHILDREN,  LYCEUS (4 YEARS) AND  DORIANA (7 YEARS).  GABRIELLE STANDS UP TO MEET THEM IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE.

 

GABRIELLE

Wow! Eve! What a surprise! 

 

DORIANA, LYCEUS

Nona!

 

GABRIELLE

(LAUGHING) Hi, you two!

 

GABRIELLE REACHES HER ARMS UP, AS  LYCEUS JUMPS INTO HER ARMS.

 

Oh my gods, Lyceus, you have gotten 

so big. 

 

EVE

Ly, don’t break your grandmother.

(TO GABRIELLE)He’s like a weed. 

Makes me wonder how fast Mother grew.

 

EVE HELPS  DORIANA DOWN, BEFORE GETTING DOWN HERSELF. 

 

GABRIELLE

Doriana, come here!

 

GABRIELLE HUGS  DORIANA BEFORE BRINGING  EVE INTO A TIGHT HUG.

 

GABRIELLE

(STILL HUGGING EVE) It’s so great 

to see you. I’ve missed you so much.

 

EVE

(HOLDING GABRIELLE AT ARM’S LENGTH)

I’ve missed you too. (Pause) Mom.

We had to come see you with Mother’s

birthday coming up.

 

THEY LET GO OF EACH OTHER, AND SHARE KNOWING LOOKS. 

 

Speaking of my mother. Where is she?

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, she’s off proving she hasn’t lost

one of her many skills. (Pause) I made 

the mistake of saying I had a craving 

for salmon, so, of course, she’s out

finding some in the lake.

 

DORIANA

When’s Grandma going to be back?

 

GABRIELLE COVERS HER SUDDENLY SMIRKING MOUTH AT HEARING HER SOULMATE BEING CALLED “GRANDMA.”

 

LYCEUS

I made her a birthday surprise!

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, she shouldn’t be too long. How

about we go inside to wait for her?

You can tell me all about what you’ve

been up to, hmm?

 

DORIANA

Can you tell us a story?

 

LYCEUS

Yeah! The one about the ring!

 

GABRIELLE

I think that can be arranged.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

  
  


INT. GABRIELLE AND XENA’S LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE IS SITTING IN FRONT OF THE FIREPLACE IN A CHAIR WITH  DORIANA AND  LYCEUS SITTING ON THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF HER.  EVE IS SITTING ON A LOW COUCH TO THE SIDE. 

 

GABRIELLE

Xena, still having no memory of 

her past as a warrior, kicks Waltraute

into the ring of fire in self defense. 

As Beowulf urges her to jump through

the fire, a scream is heard as he is 

wounded by the monstrous Grinhilda.

 

DORIANA, LYCEUS

(GASPING) No!

 

GABRIELLE

Feeling a pull she doesn’t understand, 

she just gives into what her soul is

telling her to do. To follow the urge

she simply couldn’t deny anymore. With

a strength crafted from years of her

life as a warrior, Xena jumps toward

the flames. Images flash before her 

eyes of the life she had forgotten.

 

DORIANA

Then what?

 

XENA (VOICE)

She was completely mesmerized by her

soulmate laying there asleep that she

gave into what her heart wanted, and 

kissed her.

 

XENA (LUCY LAWLESS), THE WARRIOR PRINCESS IN HER LATE 40S THAT TURNED FROM ARES’ CHOSEN TO THE FIGHT FOR THE GREATER GOOD, IS STANDING IN THE DOORWAY TO THE HOUSE WITH A BAG ON HER BACK. SHE ENTERS, AND CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND HER.

 

DORIANA, LYCEUS

Grandma!

 

THE GRANDCHILDREN JUMP UP, AND HUG XENA. XENA LOOKS UP TO SEE GABRIELLE GIVING HER A MISCHIEVOUS GRIN.

 

GABRIELLE

Hey! Who’s telling the story here?

 

LYCEUS

Grandma! We came for your birthday!

 

XENA

Is that so?

 

DORIANA

Nona was just telling us my

favorite story!

 

XENA

(TO DORIANA) You like that one, huh

Dori? Bet she left out all of

the parts when she was extra brave.

 

EVE GETS UP TO HUG HER MOTHER.

 

It’s good to see you, Eve.

 

GABRIELLE STANDS NEXT TO HER SOULMATE, AND XENA IMMEDIATELY PUTS HER ARM AROUND GABRIELLE’S SHOULDERS.

 

GABRIELLE

We love having you here. (Pause) All 

of you.

EVE

With everything that’s happened in all

of our lives, I feel like I can’t express

how fortunate it is that we can be 

together like this.

 

XENA

Hmm, sounds like we have another bard

in the family.

 

GABRIELLE

You’re pretty good with words yourself,

Xena.

 

XENA GIVES GABRIELLE A LOOK.

 

XENA

I have many skills.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. REMAINS OF MOUNT OLYMPUS - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

APHRODITE, THE GODDESS OF LOVE, IS WATCHING XENA AND GABRIELLE WITH THEIR FAMILY IN THE CHARRED REMAINS OF A FOUNTAIN. SHE IS EXPRESSING A MIXTURE OF PURE JOY, WISTFULNESS, AND JUST A TWINGE OF JEALOUSY. 

 

APHRODITE

(WITH A DEEP SIGH) Well babes, you 

did it. 

 

CUT TO:

MAIN TITLES

ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. REMAINS OF MOUNT OLYMPUS - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

APHRODITE IS WATCHING THE FAMILY PLAYING WITH EACH OTHER. SHE BEGINS TO LOOK SAD FOR A MOMENT, BEFORE PRIMPING HERSELF UP.

 

APHRODITE

I should be giving them royalties or 

something with how much they advertise 

for me. That Gabrielle sure did a 

number on the Warrior Babe. (PAUSE) 

Don’t you think?

 

BEHIND  APHRODITE ,  ARES , THE GOD OF WAR, APPEARS IN A FLASH OF BLUE LIGHT. 

 

ARES

Does that mean I get royalties too?

Remember, Sis, you wouldn’t have much

power without me.

 

APHRODITE

(TURNING TO FACE HER BROTHER) Oh, Ares,

you’re not still on that, are you? Look,

Sweet Pea (POINTING TO THE MAGIC WATERS

SHOWING XENA AND GABRIELLE). That’s love.

Leave the mortals to their business.

 

ARES

And you expect us to just stay here? In

what’s left of Olympus? (PAUSE) There’s 

nothing left for us here?

 

APHRODITE

What are you getting on about?

 

ARES

Okay, I’ll admit they’re happy here. 

Ya got me there. Nothing I can do. 

(PAUSE) Here.

 

APHRODITE

Enough with the cryptics, Ares. What

do you want?

 

ARES

Power, baby! And you can’t have hate 

without love. We learned that the hard

way. (PAUSE) You can’t deny you miss

the power we used to have. Hundreds of

mortals worshipping you. Countless

temples. Tell me you don’t miss it.

 

A FLASH OF ORANGE LIGHT REVEALS  APOLLO , THE GOD OF MUSIC) AND  THE FATES , THREE GODDESSES FORMERLY IN CHARGE OF THE THREAD OF LIFE. THE FATES ARE EACH OF DIFFERENT AGES TO REPRESENT PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE. THE FATES LOOK INJURED AND WEAK. THEY ARE SITTING ON THE FLOOR, CLOSE TOGETHER. 

 

APHRODITE

But...what...where...the fates?

 

APOLLO

Found them. The blonde did quite a number

on their loom when she was stuck in that

alternate timeline.

 

CUT TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK OF GABRIELLE DESTROYING THE LOOM IN  _ WHEN FATES COLLIDE.  _

 

GABRIELLE

(TO THE FATES) We’re stuck in this 

world because of you?

 

GABRIELLE REACHES UP TO GRAB THE TORCH IN THE WALL. SHE TAKES THE TORCH TOWARD THE LOOM.

 

APOLLO (VOICE OVER)

Caesar had chained them against the 

wall. He made it so Xena teamed up

with him. That meant no love for

Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE HOLDS THE TORCH OUT IN FRONT OF HER, AS SHE STARES AT THE CHAOTIC AND TANGLED LOOM.

 

They begged her not to, telling

her it would destroy everything.

 

GABRIELLE

(WHISPERING) So be it. Your loom 

destroyed what was meant to be.

 

GABRIELLE THROWS THE TORCH INTO THE LOOM, AND WATCHES AS THE FLAMES TAKE OVER. 

APOLLO (VOICE OVER) 

They stayed in hiding after that. 

Never bothering to tell us about the 

Twilight. But they aren’t the only 

thing I found there...

 

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

 

INT. REMAINS OF MOUNT OLYMPUS - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

APOLLO WALKS TOWARD ARES, AS HE PULLS SOMETHING OUT OF HIS POCKET.

 

ARES

Is that it?

 

APOLLO

It is.

 

ARES

You’re sure?

 

APOLLO

Hercules own life cord. Completely intact.

 

APHRODITE

But he’s under protection.

 

ARES

(WITH AN ECHOING VOICE) He was! (PAUSE)

No more Zeus. No more protection.

 

APHRODITE

Okay, that’s all well and done, but what 

is killing our half brother going to do?

 

ARES

Oh, I’m not going to kill him. (POINTING 

TO THE IMAGE OF XENA) She will.

 

APHRODITE

Never gonna happen, Toots.

 

APOLLO

Not here, no. 

 

APOLLO’S HANDS GLOW AS HE BEGINS TO MANIPULATE THE CORD IN HIS HANDS.

 

Why repair something greatly broken,

when you can create a replacement?

 

AN EMPTY LOOM APPEARS IN A FLASH OF BLUE LIGHT.

 

ARES

(GRABBING THE CORD FROM APOLLO) You

see, this world has no place for 

us anymore. 

 

APHRODITE

So you plan on doing what exactly?

 

ARES

With a new loom, we’ll have a chance to

start over. 

 

APHRODITE MAKES A MOVEMENT TOWARD THE LOOM.

 

Woah, woah, hold up there. Your precious

lovebirds and even Hercules will be okay.

(PAUSE) Here. 

 

APOLLO

The Twilight never would have happened

if Xena never changed sides to the greater

good. And who is to blame for that?

 

ARES

Hercules. When he defeated her, that 

broke something inside of her. The side

of her that believed she’s undefeatable.

 

APHRODITE

You want to, what, make it so he was never

born? 

 

ARES

Oh no, sweet cheeks. 

 

ARES WALKS TOWARD  THE FATES AND HANDS THEM THE CORD. 

 

Olympus will be restored (PAUSE) 

without the interference of Hercules.

 

HE GRABS THE ARM OF ONE OF THE FATES, AND FORCES HER TO STAND. 

 

Xena will have solved that problem

for us.

 

APHRODITE

Hmm, and you can’t do it without me?

ARES

Think about it. You’ll have more temples

than ever before. (PAUSE) How many people 

will flock to worship you with Greece’s 

most powerful warlord taking over? (PAUSE) 

The great power given to me will enhance

yours just as much. (PAUSE) What have you

got to lose?

 

APHRODITE WALKS TO STAND IN FRONT OF THE LOOM.

 

(TO THE FATES) Do it.

 

THE CORD BEGINS TO MOVE BETWEEN THE FINGERS OF ALL THE FATES BEFORE WINDING AROUND THE LOOM. AS THE CORD MAKES ITS WAY THROUGH THE LOOM, MORE CORDS APPEAR. 

 

LIGHTS AND SPARKS BEGIN TO EMIT FROM THE LOOM. UNSEEN BY THE OTHERS, APHRODITE TOUCHES HER HANDS TO THE LOOM, AND TWO CORDS GLOW BRIGHT PINK BRIEFLY. SHE TURNS BACK TO ARES AND APOLLO WITH A SMIRK.

 

APHRODITE

Alright, babes. Let’s go get me some new

temples.

 

THE LOOM GLOWS, AS A CIRCLE OF BRIGHT BLUE LIGHT GROWS IN THE CENTER.

 

ARES

Yes, baby! That’s what I’m talking about.

We’re back.

 

THE LIGHTS GROW BEYOND THE LOOM, AND ARE SURROUNDING THE GROUP.

 

THE FATES

Yes, there will be a change you will

be content to see, but any memory of

this life there will never be.

 

A BRIGHT LIGHT CONSUMES THE ROOM.

CUT TO:

  
  
  


INT. APHRODITE’S TEMPLE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

APHRODITE APPEARS IN A TEMPLE FULL OF FRUITS, JEWELS, AND OTHER GIFTS AT THE ALTAR. SHE WALKS AROUND TO THE BACK, INTO A ROOM FULL OF PILLOWS AND CURTAINS. TWO MUSCULAR MEN ARE WAITING FOR HER WITH PLATES OF GRAPES AND WINE.

 

APHRODITE

Well, well. What have we here?

FADE OUT

 

 


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. POTEIDAIA OUTSKIRTS - LATE AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

POTEIDAIA IS A SMALL-SIZED CITY IN GREECE. THE INNER PART OF THE CITY CONTAINS A SMALL CASTLE-LIKE BUILDING WHERE THE ARCHON LIVES. AROUND THAT BUILDING, THERE ARE COMMON BUILDINGS AND THE MARKETPLACE. THE HOMESTEADS ARE CLOSE TO THE CENTER DEPENDING ON WEALTH OF THE FAMILY. A WOODEN GATE SURROUNDS THE CITY CENTER, WITH A LARGE OPENING AT THE FRONT, WHERE THE MARKETPLACE EXTENDS THROUGH. OUTSIDE THE OUTLYING HOMES, LIES A FOREST, AND A RIVER TO THE NORTH. THE CITY IS JUST BARELY BIGGER THAN A TOWN, AND MANY OF THE VILLAGERS DRESS IN THE CLOTHES OF THOSE THAT WORK THE LAND. THERE ARE A FEW BETTER OFF CITIZENS THAT DRESS MORE NICELY.

 

PAST THE CITY CENTER GATE, ON A PATH LEADING TO THE OUTLYING HOMES, TWO YOUNG WOMEN, GABRIELLE (18 years) AND LILA (16 years), ARE WALKING. EACH OF THEM IS CARRYING A BASKET OF GOODS FROM THE MARKETPLACE. GABRIELLE IS LILA’S OLDER SISTER.

 

LILA

Those were some lovely materials that

woman had, don’t you think?

 

GABRIELLE

(DISTRACTEDLY) Mmmhmm.

 

LILA

I bet they would make a lovely skirt.

Or even a wedding dress. Hmm. Yes,

it doesn’t get much nicer than that

around here does it. Where did she say

those materials came from?

 

GABRIELLE

Umm. I don’t know.

 

LILA

The spring market festival is really

big this year. Those fire eaters are

amazing. It’s so nice to have some

excitement here.

 

GABRIELLE

Excitement?

 

LILA

Gabrielle, you know you love shopping.

GABRIELLE

I do. Especially since there isn’t much

else around here.

 

LILA

What more could you want?

 

GABRIELLE

I don’t know.

 

LILA

(AWKWARD PAUSE) So do you think Father is

at the tavern? It’s still a bit early

in the day for him to be stumbling this way.

 

LILA PAUSES AS SHE LOOKS AROUND.

 

Think he won’t come home until dinner?

 

GABRIELLE SUDDENLY STOPS WALKING, AND LILA TAKES A MOMENT BEFORE SHE REALIZES HER SISTER HAS STOPPED.

 

LILA

Gabrielle?

 

GABRIELLE

(TO SELF) Dinner. (TO LILA) Lila, I

forgot the herbs mother asked for. Go

on home. I’ll meet you there.

 

LILA

Are you sure?

 

GABRIELLE

Yes, it’s just the market. Go on,

Lila.

 

LILA

But Father -

 

GABRIELLE

Here, just take this.

 

GABRIELLE HANDS HER BASKET TO LILA, AND TURNS BACK TO THE MARKETPLACE BEFORE LILA CAN SAY ANYTHING.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - MOMENTS LATER (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE WALKS DOWN THE CENTER PATH OF THE MARKETPLACE. SHE VEERS OVER TO A MAN SELLING QUILLS AND PARCHMENT.

 

MAN

‘Ello Lass. Seeing anything as interest

ya?

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, I don’t… Um, no, I’m just taking

a look. (PAUSE) Thanks.

 

GABRIELLE CONTINUES WALKING, AND SLOWS TO GET A CLOSER LOOK AT A WOMAN DOING A STAFF DEMONSTRATION. SHE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND MOVES ON.

 

SHE STOPS AS SHE HEARS AN ODD MAN’S VOICE.

 

SALMONEUS

And you see this here? Finest items

from far away! (PAUSE) Why, my wares

come from places you’ve probably never

dreamt of. See these boxes? Shipped

from Chin!

 

THE MERCHANT, SALMONEUS, IS TALKING TO A SMALL GROUP OF PEOPLE GATHERED IN FRONT OF HIS CART. SALMONEUS IS A SLIGHTLY FLAMBOYANTLY DRESSED MAN WITH A SMILE PERMANENTLY ON HIS FACE.

 

This dagger? Sailed from a place called

Jappa, just so one of you lucky people

can own it.

 

A TALL WOMAN, WHOSE BACK IS TURNED TO GABRIELLE, STEPS CLOSER. THE WOMAN IS WEARING A SIMPLE DRESS, AND LOOKS TO BE IN HER 20S.

 

And you see this -

 

WOMAN

I need these herbs.

 

THE WOMAN HANDS HIM A PAPER.

 

GABRIELLE IS MOVING CLOSER TO STAND BEHIND THE WOMAN.

 

SALMONEUS

Hmm, my good lady, I do believe I can

help you there.

 

SALMONEUS FLAMBOYANTLY MAKES A SHOW OF READING EACH ITEM OFF THE LIST, AND LOOKING THROUGH A BOX OF HERBS.

 

Why yes, you are in luck! I have a fresh

supply here. Just for you, it seems.

 

WOMAN

How much?

 

SALMONEUS

Ah, well, you see, there’s such a high

demand for these around this part. And

they are the finest. Ah, grown in the

richest soil in Greece.

 

WOMAN

(ANNOYED) How much?

 

SALMONEUS

For you, I suppose I can give them to

you for, let’s say, just five dinars.

 

GABRIELLE IS NOW STANDING JUST BEHIND THE WOMAN’S SHOULDER.

 

GABRIELLE

(CLEARING HER THROAT) Are you planning

on giving her a gold box to put those

herbs in?

 

THE WOMAN COCKS HER HEAD A LITTLE AS GABRIELLE TALKS BEFORE TURNING AND LOOKING AT GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE’S VOICE FALTERS AS THEIR EYES MEET BRIEFLY BEFORE SHE TURNS BACK TO SALMONEUS.

 

Five dinars is far too much for herbs

she could probably find herself just

outside the city.

 

SALMONEUS

Ah, well -

 

GABRIELLE

How about you throw in some mint, dill,

and rosemary for me, and we will each pay

you two dinars?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT THE WOMAN FOR CONFIRMATION. THE WOMAN, WHO HASN’T LOOKED AWAY FROM HER YET, QUIRKS AN EYEBROW BEFORE LOOKING BACK AT SALMONEUS IN QUESTION.

 

SALMONEUS

(LOOKING BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN THE

WOMEN) Ah, yes, I uh guess there’s no

arguing with that. (PAUSE) That will

be just splendid. Let me just wrap

them up.

 

THE WOMAN QUIETLY PAYS SALMONEUS, AND TAKES HER PACKAGE.

 

WOMAN

(TO GABRIELLE) Thanks.

 

GABRIELLE PAYS AND GETS HER HERBS. THE WOMAN TURNS TOWARD THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF GABRIELLE’S HOUSE, AND BEGINS WALKING AWAY.

 

GABRIELLE

(TO THE WOMAN) Wait.

 

THE WOMAN STOPS WALKING, AND PAUSES BEFORE TURNING AROUND TO FACE GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE FALTERS AGAIN.

 

(PAUSE) You’re welcome.

 

GABRIELLE QUICKLY TURNS AND TUCKS HER PACKAGE OF HERBS UNDER HER ARM, AND STARTS WALKING BACK HOME. THE WOMAN’S EYES REMAIN ON GABRIELLE’S RETREATING BACK BRIEFLY.

 

THE WOMAN TURNS AND WALKS TOWARD A GOLDEN HORSE WAITING AT A POST OUTSIDE A TAVERN. SHE TUCKS HER HERBS AWAY IN A SADDLEBAG WITH ONE LAST LOOK AROUND, BEFORE MOUNTING THE HORSE, AND RIDING OUT OF THE CITY.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

  
  


EXT. CREEK OUTSIDE OF POTEIDAIA - EARLY EVENING (DAY 1)

 

THE WOMAN LEADS HER HORSE TO A CREEK BEFORE DISMOUNTING. SHE TAKES A DRINK FROM HER WATERSKIN, AS HER HORSE DOES THE SAME WITH THE CREEK.

 

THE CAMERA ZOOMS INTO HER FACE, AND SHE GIVES A SLY SMILE AS SHE LOOKS OVER HER SHOULDER TOWARD LARGE BUSHES.

 

THREE ARMORED MEN JUMP OUT OF THE BUSHES, AND RUSH HER. SHE GRABS THE SWORD ARM OF THE FIRST MAN, AND PUSHES HIM BACK INTO A SECOND. SHE LAUGHS AS SHE KICKS THE THIRD MAN. TWO MORE MEN COME FROM BEHIND A GROUP OF TREES. WITH A BATTLE YELL, SHE FIGHTS OFF THE FIVE MEN EFFORTLESSLY. ONE MAN MANAGES TO JUMP UP WITH ONE MORE EFFORT AT PUTTING HIS SWORD THROUGH HER. SHE DUCKS UNDER HIS SWING, AND KICKS HIM IN THE STOMACH. SHE KICKS THE SWORD OUT OF HIS HAND, AND HE LANDS ON HIS BACK. SHE PUTS A FOOT ON HIS CHEST WHEN HE TRIES TO GET UP, AND LEANS OVER HIM.

 

WOMAN

Nice try, boys.

 

ANOTHER MAN, MARCAS, COMES OUT FROM BEHIND A TREE WITH A NOT SO PLEASANT LAUGH. THE WOMAN GIVES HIM A LAZY HALF GRIN.

 

WOMAN

Pathetic. Gonna have to fight better

than that if you wanna take over Poteidaia.

And I want that city.

 

MARCAS

Isn’t that what you’re training us for?

(PAUSE) Xena?

 

FADE OUT

 

FADE IN:

INT. XENA’S TENT IN THE ARMY CAMP - LATER THAT EVENING (DAY 1)

 

XENA (25 years old) IS MEETING WITH MARCAS, HER SECOND IN COMMAND, AND TWO OTHER MEN IN HER TENT. THEY ARE SURROUNDING A TABLE WITH MAPS AND OTHER PARCHMENTS. XENA IS ON ONE SIDE OF THE TABLE, WITH MARCAS AND THE OTHER MEN ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE. MARCAS IS CLOSER TO THE TABLE THAN THE OTHERS. XENA IS TWIRLING A DAGGER WITH ITS POINT IN THE TABLETOP. SHE USES IT OCCASIONALLY TO MAKE GESTURES OR MARKS ON THE MAPS.

 

XENA

So far, it’s looking like they have

more troops than I initially thought.

 

XENA PULLS OVER ANOTHER PAPER.

 

I’m not sure if the armored men walking

around are all from there, or if they

are there for the merchant’s festival

going on right now. (PAUSE) Either way

we’ll take the merchant’s train too.

I’ll go back there tonight, and stay

at an inn to see what else I can find

out.

 

MARCAS

Is that wise?

 

XENA

(WITH A SLIGHT GROWL) We need to gain

more information. Yes.

 

MARCAS LEANS OVER TO GET A BETTER LOOK AT THE MAP.

 

MARCAS

What information are you hoping to gain?

 

XENA STAYS QUIET FOR A FEW MOMENTS, WHILE THE OTHER TWO MEN SHIFT UNCOMFORTABLY.

 

XENA

Here (POINTING TO A SPOT ON THE MAP)

is the village they do the most trading

with. It’s the closest of the 3 outlying

villages.

 

MARCAS

Hmm.

 

XENA

After we take the other two, this one

will be our command center.

 

XENA PULLS OVER ANOTHER PARCHMENT.

 

Poteidaia is almost a circle. You see

here? That’s where we’ll need to reach.

I will continue mapping out, and find what

their military force is like.

 

MARCAS

And what of these outer parts?

 

XENA

The homesteads are circling the outside

of the city center. (PAUSE) When we go

in, we’ll need to go around the homes.

 

MARCAS OPENS HIS MOUTH, BUT IS CUT OFF BY XENA SLAMMING HER DAGGER BLADE INTO THE TABLE.

 

We continue with the plan, Lieutenant.

This won’t be an unnecessary bloodbath.

 

MARCAS

We could just as easily wipe them out

tonight.

 

XENA

No. You wipe everyone out, you lose

your method of gaining resources.

 

XENA REGARDS HIM AS SHE USES THE TIP OF HER DAGGER TO CLEAN UNDER HER FINGERNAILS.

 

MARCAS

As you say, Xena.

 

FADE OUT

 


	3. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

 

INT. XENA’S TENT IN THE ARMY CAMP - RESUME

 

XENA SETS HER DAGGER ON THE TABLE, AND BEGINS TO CIRCLE HER TABLE TO THE OTHER SIDE, WHERE THE MEN ARE.

 

SHOUTS COMING FROM OUTSIDE INTERRUPT HER.

 

A SOLDIER COMES RUSHING INSIDE.

 

SOLDIER

Xena! We’re under attack!

 

XENA

Son of a bacchae! Who would dare!

 

XENA RUSHES OUTSIDE.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. XENA’S ARMY CAMP - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA’S SOLDIERS ARE ALL RUNNING AROUND. SOME SOLDIERS ARE ATTEMPTING TO PUT OUT A FIRE. A FEW ARE ATTEMPTING TO WRANGLE UP HORSES THAT WERE SCARED BY THE FLAMING ARROWS RAINING DOWN. THE ARROWS ARE COMING FROM TWO DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS.

 

XENA GRABS A SOLDIER RUNNING BY.

 

XENA

Hey! Get some water on that fire! Now!

 

THE MAN RUSHES OFF.

 

Marcas!

 

MARCAS COMES TO STAND NEXT TO XENA.

 

Take some men, and find the source

of those arrows from the east.

 

MARCAS

Consider it done.

 

MARCAS STARTS SHOUTING ORDERS TO A FEW MEN, AS HE RUNS OFF.

 

XENA TAKES OFF RUNNING TOWARD A FEW MEN WITH HORSES’ REINS IN THEIR HANDS, TRYING TO CALM THE ANIMALS.

 

XENA

You two!

 

THE MEN WITH THE HORSES JUMP TO ATTENTION. THE ANIMALS CALMING DOWN SEEMINGLY UNDER XENA’S BARK.

 

Get on those horses, and come with me!

We’re going to hunt down the bastards

that thought they could shoot at me!

 

XENA LETS OUT A LOUD WHISTLE, AND HER HORSE, ARGO, COMES RUNNING TOWARD HER. SHE HOPS ABOARD HER STILL SADDLED BACK, AND RUSHES OFF WITH THE TWO MEN RIGHT BEHIND HER.

CUT TO:

 

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE XENA’S CAMP - CONTINUOUS

 

A SMALL GROUP OF ARMOURED MEN ARE SHOOTING ARROWS FROM BEHIND A ROCK IN A SMALL CLEARING. AS ONE OF THE MEN COCK ANOTHER ARROW, ANOTHER MAN BRINGS A TORCH CLOSE TO LIGHT IT.

 

A MUFFLED SOUND IS HEARD AS ONE OF THE MEN IS SEEN FLYING BACKWARD.

 

MAN WITH TORCH

What the -

 

AN IRON FIRST GRABS HOLD OF THE BACK OF HIS NECK, AND TOSSES HIM BACKWARD.

 

A HUMAN FIGURE IN DARKNESS COMES CLOSER TO REVEAL XENA STALKING THE MEN. 

 

XENA

Now, what do we have here?

 

THE EIGHT REMAINING MEN LOOK AT EACH OTHER BEFORE CHARGING AFTER HER. SHE BEGINS FIGHTING BACK, WHILE HER TWO SOLDIERS ATTACK THEM FROM BEHIND.

 

SHE GRABS TWO MEN BY THE COLLAR, AND CRASHES THEIR HEADS TOGETHER WITH WILD LAUGHTER. SHE DRAWS HER SWORD AS FOUR MEN COME AT HER WITH MACES. EACH OF HER MEN ARE FACING OFF ONE ON ONE. 

 

SHE SLICES AN ARM OFF OF ONE MAN, AND THE HEAD OFF OF ANOTHER. SHE LETS HER BATTLE YELL OUT, AND STABS A THIRD. 

 

HER TWO MEN KILL THE SOLDIERS THEY WERE UP AGAINST.

 

A QUICK KICK KNOCKS THE LAST MEN AGAINST HER TO THE GROUND. HE LANDS ON HIS KNEES. WITH MOVEMENTS AS FAST AS LIGHTNING, SHE JABS HER FINGERS INTO HIS THROAT, AND THE MAN BEGINS GASPING FOR AIR.

 

XENA

I’ve just cut off the flow of blood

to your brain. You’ll be dead in 60

seconds. (PAUSE) Unless you’re a 

good little boy, and tell me who

sent you.

 

THE MAN IS GRABBING FOR HIS THROAT AS HIS NOSE STARTS TO BLEED.

 

Running out of time.

 

THE MAN JUST LOOKS AT HER.

 

(DISGUSTED) Suit yourself.

 

XENA WATCHES THE MAN FALL TO THE GROUND LIFELESS. 

 

(TO HER MEN) Check if the others are

breathing. (PAUSE) Then throw their 

heads on some spears as a warning.

Burn the bodies.

 

XENA BENDS DOWN TO CLEAN HER SWORD ON THE BODY IN FRONT OF HER. SHE KICKS ANOTHER BODY AS SHE WALKS AWAY.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. CENTER OF XENA’S CAMP - MOMENTS LATER

 

XENA RIDES ARGO BACK INTO THE CENTER OF HER CAMP, WHERE THINGS ARE GETTING BACK UNDER CONTROL. XENA WATCHES FOR A FEW MOMENTS FROM ATOP HER HORSE.

 

SHE JERKS HER HEAD TO THE EAST SIDE OF THE CAMP AT THE SOUNDS OF SHOUTS.

 

MARCAS AND A FEW MEN ARE DRAGGING TWO MEN WITH THEM. THEY BRING THEM TO THE CENTER OF CAMP, AND DROP THEM IN FRONT OF XENA.

 

XENA LOOKS DOWN AT THEM IN SILENCE.

 

MARCAS

There were nine of them with plenty 

of arrows. The rest of em dead. Thought

we could get some information out of

these two?

 

XENA

We?

 

MARCAS

The army, of course.

 

XENA STARES DOWN AT MARCAS BEFORE KICKING HER FEET OUT OF THE STIRRUPS, AND DISMOUNTING.

 

SHE WALKS SLOWLY TOWARD THE TWO HUDDLED BODIES ON THE FLOOR. SHE STOPS WITH HER BOOTED FEET INCHES FROM ONE OF THEIR FACES. 

 

THE MAN PUSHES HIMSELF UP SLIGHTLY, AND LOOKS UP AT HER.

 

XENA

Who are you?

 

THE MAN SPITS BLOOD ON HER BOOT.

 

XENA KICKS HIM ONTO HIS BACK, AND A DAGGER SEEMS TO MATERIALIZE IN HER HANDS. SHE LEANS OVER HIM, AND PRESSES THE KNIFE AGAINST HIS THROAT.

 

Last chance.

 

THE MAN LIFTS HIS CHIN, AND LOOKS HER RIGHT IN THE EYE.

 

Tie him up, and lock him up. We’ll 

make a show out of him tomorrow.

 

XENA TURNS HER ATTENTION TO THE OTHER MAN, WHO APPEARS YOUNGER AND SMALLER.

 

Your turn. 

 

THE MAN TRIES TO ADJUST WITH HIS HANDS TIED TOGETHER IN FRONT OF HIM.

 

Ah, ah, ah. Play nice, and you may

live. 

 

THE MAN STOPS STRUGGLING.

 

Good boy. Do you know who I am?

 

SOLDIER

(NODDING) X-Xena.

 

XENA

So you did know whose camp you

attacked. 

 

THE SOLDIER SHIFTS, THEN NODS.

 

Unless you just have a death wish, I’m

assuming you were sent here. (PAUSE)

Right?

 

THE SOLDIER NODS.

 

Wanna tell me who sent you?

 

THE SOLDIER LOOKS AROUND BRIEFLY, BEFORE LOWERING HIS EYES. HE LOOKS BACK UP BEFORE SPEAKING.

 

SOLDIER

We (COUGH) we were sent t-t-to stir

things up here. 

 

XENA

Mmm. Who sent you?

 

THE MAN OPENS HIS MOUTH TO TALK, BUT IS STOPPED BY AN ARROW SHOOTING INTO HIS THROAT.

 

XENA STANDS UP, AND LOOKS AROUND. 

 

XENA

Find who shot that! (PAUSE) Now!

 

A FEW OF THE SOLDIERS RUN OFF TOWARD THE DIRECTION THE ARROW CAME FROM.

 

Marcas!

 

MARCAS STEPS UP BESIDE XENA.

 

Get this body taken care of. (PAUSE)

I’m going to check on our friends in

Poteidaia.

 

MARCAS

You think they were behind this?

 

XENA

No, but I know someone who might.

DISSOLVE TO:

  
  


INT. SHARED BEDROOM OF GABRIELLE AND LILA - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE AND LILA ARE EACH LYING IN THEIR OWN SMALL BED. THEIR ROOM IS BASIC, AND ONLY A SMALL CANDLE IS PROVIDING LIGHT. LILA IS FAST ASLEEP. 

 

GABRIELLE LIFTS HER HEAD UP, AND LOOKS AT HER SISTER. SHE SLOWLY LIFTS THE COVER OFF HERSELF, AND EASES OUT OF HER BED.

 

SHE GRABS A POUCH SITTING ON A TABLE BESIDE HER BED, AND STANDS UP. SHE CHECKS TO MAKE SURE LILA ISN’T AWAKE, AND BEGINS WALKING TO THE DOOR.

 

AS SHE REACHES THE FOOT OF HER BED, SHE BUMPS INTO A CHAIR, CAUSING IT TO FALL OVER. SHE TRIES TO CATCH IT BEFORE IT HITS THE FLOOR, BUT ONLY MAKES THE DINARS IN HER POUCH FALL DOWN.

 

LILA JUMPS UP IN BED AT THE SOUNDS.

 

LILA

Gabrielle? (PAUSE) What are you doing?

 

GABRIELLE QUICKLY PICKS UP HER DINARS.

 

Are you going somewhere?

 

GABRIELLE SITS ON THE EDGE OF LILA’S BED.

 

GABRIELLE

Shh. Don’t be so loud. (PAUSE) I heard

Father come home a few candlemarks ago.

 

LILA

Okay, but why are you up? (PAUSE) You are

going somewhere.

 

GABRIELLE

Keep your voice down! 

 

GABRIELLE SHIFTS CLOSER TO HER SISTER.

 

Yes, I’m going to the marketplace.

 

LILA

Whatever for?

 

GABRIELLE

The merchants are closing in less than a

candlemark. (PAUSE) I - uh - there was

this one man that was selling something.

I can’t risk going while Father is awake.

LILA

It’s not the scrolls and quills, is it?

Gabrielle, you know how Father is about

that! 

 

GABRIELLE

Lila. (PAUSE) Nothing happens around 

here, and it’s only a matter of time 

before I am to be married. (PAUSE) If 

I can just have a few scrolls of my own 

(PAUSE) maybe it won’t be as bad.

 

LILA

Gabrielle -

 

GABRIELLE

Lila, I’m not asking you to understand.

I’m just asking that you go back to

sleep, and don’t say anything. Please.

 

LILA

Fine, but you can’t go out by yourself.

Just give me a moment, and -

 

GABRIELLE

No, no, no.

 

GABRIELLE QUICKLY GETS UP, AND GRABS HER JACKET.

 

I’ll be fine. I - uh - I need to do

this alone. I’ll be back.

 

GABRIELLE RUSHES OUT THE DOOR BEFORE LILA CAN PROTEST.

  
FADE OUT


	4. Act Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - MOMENTS LATER

 

THE MARKETPLACE IS LIT BY TORCHES AND A LARGE BONFIRE IN THE CENTER. A FEW VILLAGERS ARE WALKING ABOUT TRYING TO GET LATE NIGHT DEALS. GABRIELLE WALKS IN FRONT OF THE BONFIRE IN SEARCH OF THE MAN SELLING SCROLLS.

 

SHE FINDS SALMONEUS’ CART. HE IS TALKING TO A FEW VILLAGERS ABOUT GOODS FROM OTHER COUNTRIES. THE CART NEXT TO HIM, WHERE THE MAN WITH THE SCROLLS WAS, IS CLOSED UP. 

 

GABRIELLE STEPS UP TO THE LOCKED CART, AND RUNS HER FINGERS OVER THE WOOD.

 

GABRIELLE

That figures.

 

SALMONEUS’ VOICE CARRIES TO HER.

 

SALMONEUS

Oh, oh. No? Well if that doesn’t tickle 

your fancy, then I have… Oh, hello again.

Changed your mind about the dagger, did 

you? 

 

XENA

No. I’ve come to talk to you.

 

GABRIELLE PERKS UP, AND TURNS AT THE SOUND OF THE FAMILIAR VOICE.

 

THE OTHER VILLAGERS AROUND THE CART HAD DISPERSED, LEAVING ONLY XENA AND SALMONEUS.

 

SALMONEUS

Me? What does a beautiful woman want with

me? 

 

XENA

(SWEETLY) Well, I remember you talking

about how you’ve got all these items

from all around. 

 

SALMONEUS

Oh yes, yes. It’s true. I have taken

this cart all along the coast and back.

 

XENA

You see, someone that travels that much

must know something about, oh I don’t

know, how to avoid raiding parties.

 

SALMONEUS

Ah! I see. Are you looking for some

protection tips? Perhaps I could interest

you in a dagger you can hide in -

 

XENA

No. I am thinking about traveling, but I’d 

hate to run straight into a fight. (PAUSE)

Have you seen or heard of any raiders or

warlords in this area.

 

GABRIELLE HAS MOVED TO STAND JUST BEHIND XENA AGAIN.

 

SALMONEUS

Oh. Oh! No, no. Not in these parts. 

Although (PAUSE) with news of Hercules

and Xena in the south, I wouldn’t be

surprised if she made her way up here.

 

GABRIELLE

The Warrior Princess?

 

XENA’S BACK STRAIGHTENS AT THE FAMILIAR VOICE.

 

SALMONEUS

That’s the one. But, you know, I would

not mind striking a deal with her. Bet

she could use a publicity manager.

 

XENA

So no word on any raiders around?

 

SALMONEUS

Not around these parts. But you best 

be careful if you are going to travel

alone. 

 

XENA

Oh, don’t worry. I will be.

 

SALMONEUS

Was there anything else I could do for

you before I close for the night?

 

XENA MAKES A MOVEMENT LIKE SHE’S GOING TO PRESS THE MATTER, BUT GABRIELLE STEPS UP RIGHT BESIDE HER.

 

GABRIELLE

Um, the man next to you. You wouldn’t

know if he’s going to be back tomorrow,

would you?

 

SALMONEUS

Bratius? Ah, he sold out, he did. 

 

XENA BEGINS TO SNEAK AWAY.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, I don’t suppose - oh, well I best

get back home.

 

XENA STOPS WALKING, AND LISTENS IN.

 

SALMONEUS

Perhaps I have something you are interested

in, hmm?

 

GABRIELLE

I was looking for scrolls (PAUSE) and

a quill.

 

SALMONEUS

Could I maybe interest you in great

ale made by Amazons?

 

GABRIELLE

Uh, no. No, that’s okay. Thank you 

though. 

 

SALMONEUS

Suit yourself. I’m going to close up here.

Careful on your way home.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO LEAVE, KEEPING HER EYES ON HER FEET. SHE BUMPS INTO XENA, WHO WAS ONLY A FEW PACES AWAY.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh my gods. (PAUSING WHEN SHE LOOKS

UP AT XENA) I - oh, I am so sorry.

 

XENA AWKWARDLY REACHES HER HANDS OUT TO STEADY GABRIELLE.

 

XENA

You should be careful. (PAUSE) You

never know who could be walking out here.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, um, yeah, I guess. I um usually

don’t come out at night. Actually, I 

never do. But, well, I was hoping I 

could just take a quick stop to get

something. Then I’d just go back.

I um didn’t think it’d be like this. I

mean I wasn’t expecting the streets to be 

full, but it’s gotten pretty empty.

And dark. I live pretty far, but -

 

XENA LIFTS AN EYEBROW AT HER.

 

XENA

You should go home.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh yeah. Sorry, I guess I’m babbling.

Yeah, I should.

 

XENA WATCHES GABRIELLE START TO TURN AWAY. GABRIELLE LIFTS A HAND TO HER MOUTH IN THOUGHT.

 

Umm, which way are you going? Not

that I’m scared or anything. No,

of course not. But, you know what they

say, safer in numbers.

 

XENA JUST LOOKS AT HER.

 

Sorry, I’m being dumb. I’m going to

go now.

 

GABRIELLE STARTS WALKING HOME, MUMBLING TO HERSELF.

 

XENA WATCHES HER FOR A FEW SECONDS.

 

XENA

Yes.

 

GABRIELLE TRIPS A LITTLE, AND TURNS AROUND TO LOOK AT XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

What was that?

 

XENA

I’m heading that way.

 

GABRIELLE

Oh, you are, well, that’s great, so

um - 

 

XENA

Let’s go.

 

XENA LOOKS AT GABRIELLE UNTIL SHE STARTS WALKING AGAIN, AND FOLLOWS HER INTO THE DARKER PART OF TOWN.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA OUTER HOMESTEADS - MOMENTS LATER

 

GABRIELLE IS WALKING TO THE SIDE AND SLIGHTLY AHEAD OF XENA. SHE’S USING HER HANDS TO EMBELLISH HER WORDS.

 

GABRIELLE

So, anyways, that’s why I headed out

here at night. (PAUSE) I’ve never done

that before. (PAUSE) But there were some

really nice scroll cases. (SIGH) Probably

for the best.

 

THEY WALK ON IN SILENCE FOR A FEW MOMENTS, XENA’S EYES SCANNING THE TREES.

 

I noticed that you - that those herbs

you got weren’t really for cooking.

I mean you could probably cook with 

them. (GABRIELLE MAKES A FACE) If 

you didn’t have a sense of taste.

 

GABRIELLE SNEAKS A LOOK AT XENA FOR A RESPONSE.

 

Those are healing herbs, aren’t they?

 

STILL NO RESPONSE.

 

A while back, maybe a few seasons, I was

bit by this nasty goat on my um. (PAUSE) 

It got infected, I guess. (LONGER PAUSE) 

My father was frustrated that it was 

slowing down my chores, so he called 

the healer. (PAUSE) And he used some of 

those herbs.

 

AGAIN, GABRIELLE LOOKS AT XENA’S PROFILE, AS SHE IS STARING STRAIGHT AHEAD. 

 

And with you asking about raiders,

(PAUSE) I guess I kind of put things

together. 

 

XENA

You did?

 

THE SUDDEN LOW VOICE CAUSED GABRIELLE TO STUMBLE ALMOST UNNOTICEABLY. 

 

GABRIELLE TRIES NOT TO NOT LOOK AT XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

Sure, I mean, yes. I - well you had

gotten all those herbs, and you

obviously aren’t hurt. (PAUSE) At

least not anywhere I can see. 

 

XENA TURNS TO HER SLIGHTLY, AND QUIRKS AN EYEBROW.

 

(CLEARING HER THROAT) When I saw you - 

when you were asking about raiders

and where they are, you didn’t really

seemed scared or anything. (PAUSE)

So I thought, “hey, maybe she’s

looking for where raiders are, not 

Where they aren’t.” (PAUSE) You’re a 

healer. Right?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AT XENA’S FACE THAT IS FOCUSED AHEAD OF HER AGAIN. THEY WALK IN SILENCE FOR A FEW MOMENTS, AND GABRIELLE LOOKS TO THE GROUND SHE’S WALKING OVER.

 

XENA

I like to be prepared.

 

GABRIELLE’S HEAD SNAPS BACK TO HER WALKING COMPANION.

 

GABRIELLE.

Oh! Okay, yeah, that makes sense. 

(PAUSE) Do you travel a lot?

 

XENA MAKES AN AFFIRMATIVE SOUND.

 

GABRIELLE

That’s (SIGH) wow, I wish I could.

You know, I’ve never left Poteidaia.

 

GABRIELLE STARES AHEAD WITH A DISTANT LOOK IN HER EYES.

 

Um, that’s my house right there.

 

THE PAIR STOP WALKING NEAR A TREE A FEW BODY LENGTHS FROM THE HOMESTEAD.

 

XENA LOOKS TO THE HOUSE, AND BACK AT GABRIELLE, WHO IS FACING HER HOME WITH AN ALMOST DISAPPOINTED LOOK ON HER FACE.

 

XENA

You should go on home (PAUSE)

where it’s safe.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS BACK AT XENA.

 

GABRIELLE

Yeah, I guess. (PAUSE) Um, thanks

for walking with me. (PAUSE) Are you

going to um - 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AROUND.

 

XENA

Go on.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TOWARD HER HOME, AND TAKES A FEW STEPS.

 

GABRIELLE

Wait, I never got your name -

 

GABRIELLE TURNS TO FIND DARKNESS WHERE XENA WAS STANDING. SHE LOOKS AROUND, BEFORE SLUMPING HER SHOULDERS.

 

Good job, Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE TURNS, AND WALKS INTO HER HOME.

 

THE CAMERA FINDS XENA IN THE TREELINE WATCHING HER FROM THE DARKNESS BEFORE DISAPPEARING FURTHER. 

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. CENTER OF XENA’S CAMP - EARLY MORNING - (DAY 2)

 

THE SOLDIERS ARE GATHERED AROUND THE CENTER AREA. XENA IS SITTING ON ARGO TO THE SIDE OF THE CIRCLE, BUT INSIDE OF THE RING OF TROOPS. THEY ARE ALL TALKING AMONGST THEMSELVES.

 

XENA RAISES A FIST, AND THE NOISE DIES.

 

SHE INCLINES HER HEAD, AND LOOKS AROUND HER TROOPS.

 

XENA

Bring him out!

 

SHOUTS GO UP AROUND THE MEN, AND COMMOTION STARTS AT THE OPPOSITE END OF THE CIRCLE FROM WHERE XENA IS.

 

MARCAS STEPS UP FROM THE CIRCLE OF TROOPS TO STAND CLOSER TO XENA.

 

TWO MEN LEAD OUT THE MAN THEY CAPTURED LAST NIGHT.

 

THEY BRING HIM TO THE CENTER OF THE CIRCLE, AND DROP HIM ON THE GROUND. HIS ARMS AND LEGS ARE TIED.

 

XENA STARES AS HER SOLDIERS BACK AWAY FROM THE CAPTIVE. 

 

AS SHE NUDGES ARGO TOWARD THE CAPTIVE, THE SOLDIERS GROW SILENT AROUND HER.

 

SHE STOPS ARGO WHEN HER HOOVES ARE INCHES FROM THE KNEELING CAPTIVE. SHE DISMOUNTS ARGO, AND LANDS WITH A HOP IN FRONT OF THE CAPTIVE. 

 

XENA

Are we in a talking mood this morning?

 

THE MAN LOOKS UP AT HER. 

 

CAPTIVE

‘S a shame such looks are wasted on you.

 

XENA SENDS HIM LANDING ON HIS BACK WITH A VICIOUS KICK TO THE FACE.

 

XENA

I’m only going to ask one more time.

Who sent you?

 

THE CAPTIVE ROLLS ONTO HIS SIDE AS BEST AS HE CAN, AND SPITS OUT A MOUTHFUL OF BLOOD.

 

CAPTIVE

I’m dead either way. (PAUSE) What

are you waiting for?

 

XENA FLASHES HIM AN EVIL HALF GRIN.

 

XENA

To hear you beg.

 

SHE CROUCHES OVER HIM WITH A DAGGER PRESSED AGAINST HIS THROAT.

 

HE LEANS AGAINST THE BLADE A LITTLE, CAUSING A DROP OF BLOOD TO SLIDE DOWN HIS NECK.

 

XENA

Ah ah ah. You won’t get it that easy.

 

SHE REVERSES HER BLADE, AND PUNCHES THE CAPTIVE AGAINST THE SIDE OF HIS FACE WITH THE HILT OF HER DAGGER. HIS HEAD THUMPS LOUDLY AS IT HITS THE GROUND.

 

SHE WIPES HER HANDS OFF ON HER LEATHERS AS SHE STANDS UP. 

 

SHE TURNS TO THE SOLDIERS STANDING TO THE SIDE THAT BROUGHT HIM OUT, BUT IS INTERRUPTED BY SOMETHING IN HER PERIPHERAL VISION. 

 

SHE TURNS TO SEE THE MEN THAT CHASED AFTER THE MYSTERY ARCHER JUST DISMOUNTED FROM HORSES SPEAKING WITH MARCAS. A FERAL LOOK CROSSES HER FEATURES.

 

(TO THE SOLDIERS THAT BROUGHT HIM

OUT) Put a post out here. Tie him up.

I’ll be back for him shortly.

 

XENA TURNS TO FACE THE TROOPS.

 

Alright! Fun’s over! Listen up! Our

focus is on taking over this side of 

Greece. I don’t want to see another

mess like last night. (PAUSE) Get

moving! 

 

FADE OUT

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. XENA’S TENT IN ARMY CAMP - LATER THAT MORNING

 

XENA IS MEETING IN HER TENT WITH MARCAS AND THE SAME TWO OTHER MEN FROM THE LAST MEETING. SHE IS SITTING IN A CHAIR BEHIND THE TABLE, WHILE THE MEN ARE STANDING ON THE OTHER SIDE. SHE IS TWIRLING THE ARROW THAT WAS SHOT AT THE CAPTIVE.

 

XENA

You’re telling me none of you could 

track down one archer?

 

THE TWO MEN LOOK AT EACH OTHER, WHILE MARCAS TAKES A STEP CLOSER.

 

MARCAS

They followed the tracks to a valley.

She must have doubled back there. 

 

XENA

She?

 

MARCAS

The boot prints were small, and not very 

deep. We’re assuming it’s a woman. (PAUSE)

Or young man. It -

 

XENA

Doesn’t matter right now. With our little

display, I don’t think anyone will be

trying that again.

 

MARCAS

It was harmless.

 

XENA STANDS UP AND LEANS ACROSS THE TABLE.

 

XENA

We cannot have people shooting into

our camp, sending arrows in, and getting

away. 

 

XENA MAKES A MARK ON A MAP.

 

I want double guards here and here.

Our focus needs to be on the outlying

villages. No more distractions.

 

MARCAS

I’ll post men out there tonight.

 

XENA

(TO ONE OF THE OTHER MEN) Darrus, 

how did things look at the south 

village? 

 

DARRUS

Small sheepherding village. Not much

there. No soldiers. Just seem to have

a few men forming up maybe a militia

of sorts. No more ‘an 10.

 

XENA PULLS OUT A PARCHMENT UNDER HER LARGE MAP, AND MAKES SOME NOTES ON IT.

 

XENA

We need to start there. They are the 

furthest from Poteidaia, and will be

less likely to get any help in time.

 

MARCAS

I can take a group out there tonight,

and have it cleared by -

 

XENA

No! We’ll do this my way.

 

MARCAS

One day, Xena, we’ll know who’s way is

better. 

 

XENA

Today, we focus on a clean takeover.

 

MARCAS

Aye, Xena.

 

XENA

Okay. (PAUSE) Take a few men, and 

deliver a message to them. (PAUSE 

TO LOOK AT MAP) Have them round up 

anything useful for us. Give them 

three days.

 

MARCAS

Three days?

 

XENA

Without horses, it will take them 

two days walking nonstop to get to 

the next village. 

 

DARRUS

Aye, there were no horses there. 

Maybe a few oxen. ‘Ats it.

 

XENA

Darrus, you’ll take some men, and 

block the roads. Leave this 

afternoon.

 

UNSEEN BY HIS COMMANDER, XENA, DARRUS PEAKS AT MARCAS. XENA LOOKS UP FROM WHERE SHE WAS POINTING ON THE MAP, AND DARRUS NODS.

 

And Marcas, tomorrow night, you’re

going to tell them they have three 

days to surrender the village.

 

MARCAS

And if they don’t?

 

XENA

Then we’ll take it.

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!


End file.
